The Ninjago Games
by electricblue1214
Summary: Nya has just been reaped for the annual Ninjago Games. She will have to make tough decisions with life against love. Will she be able to make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

The Ninjago Games Chapter 1

I wake up to the dawn of the early sun's rays. I look around my tiny house where from the point I'm standing, you can practically see everything. I put on my hunting clothes and shut the door behind me.

As I look around my district, I see that it is silent. Of course it is though. Today is the day of the reaping. The three districts, Fire and Lightning, Earth and Ice, and the elemental district, have to participate in the annual Ninjago Games, a brutal fight to the death on television for the Capitol's entertainment.

The districts each have their own special skills. My district, speed and agility. Earth and Ice district, defense and stealth. The elemental district, attack but terrible at defense. It is something you do not take for granted. The elemental district tributes are always favorites. Just because they possess every element doesn't mean that they treat the rest of us like crap. Our district is the least desirable. We tend to disgust the Capitol.

Then there is the Capitol. The spoiled, overpowering Capitol. 86 years ago the districts had an uprising. We lost. Now there is the Ninjago Games.

I find the Capitol weird. All the citizens wear weird clothing, they have impossible to mimic accents, and they dye everything. I've seen the Capitol on television. It looks like Candy Land with candy-colored people. The Capitol disgusts me.

As I take the short walk to the woods, I shoot a squirrel that passed by my feet. Not enough to feed my mother and myself. I walk in deeper to my raspberry field. I usually get good trade with the governor for raspberries. I check my snares. I find 5 dead rabbits. On my fishing lines I find 8 fish, I pick some edible greens from the field and check the time. It's only 10 am. The reaping doesn't start until 3 pm.

I walk around town trading with the stuff I've hunted and gathered. What's left is 1 squirrel, 2 rabbits, bakery bread, 1 cup of raspberries, milk and goat cheese, 3 fish and half a cup of greens. I trade squirrels with the baker for bread, rabbits with the dairy farmer and with the inventor I trade some of my dairy for supplies in case something breaks which is very common since most of our stuff is old. I walk home to find mother with a hot bath, my reaping clothes layed out, and scissors to cut my hair a bit.

"There you are, Nya," she says, "I was worrying about you," "You know where I was," I say softly.

I try to be soft on my mother. She just got out of her depression of my father and aunt's death. They died when the protests against the Capitol were declined. Shots were fired, and the next thing you know, dead. I sit in the bathtub and scrub myself down. Once I'm done my mother zips on my dress. It's a beautiful red thing with a red cloth belt and matching accessories. She cuts my silky black hair into my usual bob. She puts lipstick on me but I tell her what's the use. I never wear makeup anyway. It's around 2 by the time I'm done.

Eight tributes from each district are reaped and usually most of them, dead. If you win, you are out of the reaping for life. You go home with buckets of money, a mansion, and new everything. I don't get the use People here are starving and the victors who come back are just scared for life. Screaming and flashbacks of deaths. Two tributes can come out alive if they are of opposite gender, and from the same district. If only one tribute remains or two tributes of the same district are of the same gender and are the last two of the district, only one comes out. Usually a boy and girl tribute pair up so that 2 people can come out alive.

The reaping is in the plaza, where the whole district can see the reactions of the newly picked tributes and their families. As we walk into the plaza, my mother and I separate. If I were her, I would never have children. I wouldn't let them be sent into the games. I stand in line waiting to be filed in. I am seventeen now, so I get filed in with a bunch of other seventeen year olds. Some of them I recognize from school.

The governor speaks a few words and let's the district's escort, Elizabeth speak a few words. We watch the same stupid video each year from the Capitol and then the reapings begin. She starts with "Ladies first," First girl tribute pairs up with first boy tribute. Then I hear it. "Nya Bilens,"

I don't move at first. I don't cry, but my expression is a mixture of anger and shock. "Come on up now dear, come on, " My expression is the same when I walk up the stage. She picks out 3 other girls: Amber, Rose, and Dynah. Amber has the same expression as me. Rose on the other hand, looks sad and shy. Dynah's look was cold and unforgiving. Elizabeth's words break my chain of thought. "Now for the boys," she says with her ridiculous Capitol accent. I hope my partner isn't a bitch. "Jay Walker," she says. Oh no, I think, not him. I see him with the emotionless face, but I see alarm with his endless blue eyes that I can stare at forever. "Nya and Jay are partners! " Elizabeth exclaims. "Come on you two shake hands," We shake hands. I look at him. Auburn hair, blue eyes, and medium height. He's good looking too. He's the inventor's son so he must be bright. He nods at me and I nod back. "That is the end of the reapings, and welcome new tributes of the 86th annual Ninjago Games!" They escort us out and the last thing I see of my district is my weeping mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninjago Games Chapter 2

The sight of my mother breaks my heart, but I try to stay strong. Once the tributes get reaped, they lead them into separate rooms to say goodbye to their loved ones. The first visitor is my mother who once sees me, runs into my arms and hugs me tight. I try to sooth her with comforting words but she keeps sobbing. "Hey, I can't lose you again. No matter how hard it is,even if I die, you will not break down you hear me?"I exclaim. She nods her head and we hug until the guard tells her she has to leave. Before she goes she tells me,"Promise me, you'll try to win ok? And make sure that Walker boy comes out with you." She kisses my cheek. "I promise," I answer. Then she is gone.

My next visitors are unexpected. Jay's parents. They must have just said goodbye to their son. "Look at her Ed, she's adorable," his mother says. I blush. No one ever calls me that. We don't talk much. All I know is once they get back home, they'll be blabbing their hearts out to greive about Jay. "I have something for you," the inventor says. I take it with my expression in awe. It's a gold chained necklace with a charm in the middle. The charm is a realistic lightning bolt hitting the ground making fire. "I was about to give it to my son but I realized this would suit you better,"he says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Positive," he answers. They are called to leave shortly after but before they go he says, "Don't worry about your mother. We'll take care of her. "Thank you," I say. He nods and they both walk out the door.

After that, Elizabeth escorts us to the car, I look at Jay and he meets my eyes. We look at each other for awhile. Then we get on the train leading us straight to the Capitol. "Now it's time to meet your mentor," says Elizabeth. A few minutes later, a man, not much older than Jay and me,walks in. "I'm Kai," he says,"I'm your mentor for the games," He looks at all of us tributes. "You're not completely hopeless," he exclaims. "You're nice," mutters Dynah. "Arrogance is not the key to winning, " Kai says, "I've been in those games unlike you people and I know how to win!So either you listen to me or do your own thing if you think your so great, " Dynah scoffs and walks out the room, her stupid high heels clicking. After that, we all walk back to our compartments.

I walk into my quarters and gasp. This place is bigger than my whole house. There is a huge bed with a flat screen TV. An automatic closet, and a shower with probably a hundred different buttons. I wash up, pick out a simple red outfit, and go downstairs in time for dinner. When the first course comes out, some kind of soup we all clear our bowl in about five minutes. We get to the second and it's a bunch of bread and cheese. Rose has already thrown up. We're all not used to this kind of luxury. The next course puts us with chicken and mashed potatoes and some kind of stew. Elizabeth tells us to save room because there was still more to come. I look at myself in the mirror and honestly, I look a little green and so does Jay and the rest of them. We eat until we can't. After that we head off to bed.

Jay walks me to my room. "I'm really not used to this are you?" he asks. I never actually talked to him before. "I'm really not," I chuckle, "Did you see Elizabeth's face when she saw us all looking green?" "Yeah it's like she's never seen people like that before. She probably thinks were aliens from a different planet. As we walk dowm the hall and we get closer to my room, I think of how I never want this moment to end. Me actually being happy for a change. It seems as if only Jay and my mother have this affect on me. My mother was right. Jay should be the one coming out with me. "Thanks Jay," I say as he walks off to his quarters. He nods before looking at me one last time and closing the door behind him.

I lie on my bed thinking, how can this boy have that kind of affect on me? Most boys just like to use me. Others try and avoid me. I just feel like I can trust him. Once I hit my pillow, fatigue overtakes me and I fall fast asleep.

The next morning, I put on my red outfit again since it wasn't that dirty. I walk down the hall to the dining room for breakfast. I see Kai and the others at the table eating breakfast. All of them, even Dynah, were there. All except Jay. "Where's Jay?" I ask. Nobody answers. "Where is he?" I ask this time slamming the knife against the table right between the planks. "I think he's still asleep, " says Amber calmly. "Thank you , Amber," I say politely.

"Jay!" I scream once I get into his room. "Get up!" I say clapping my hands. I get an idea. I fill a bucket of ice cold water and dump, on his face. "What the hell was that for?" he asks. I shrug. "Breakfast," I say. We head down the hall and we eat. Once we're all down Kai speaks, "OK, we'll be in the Capitol today. You will meet your prep team and your stylist. Whatever they do to you, Do. Not. Resist. It will hurt but try your best not to scream or cry or anything else stupid," "Got it," we all answer.

The next thing you know, we're in the Capitol. The streets look like candy and so do the buildings. There are thousands of people out there screaming our names. I stand still but Rose starts waving at the crowd making them scream louder. I cover my ears. "They're rich, it might help," she says. I did not expect that from a girl so quiet.

We head for the Remake Center. Ever year tributes go in there and come back out looking nothing like themselves. I swallow and slowly make my way towards the Remake Center. I stop at the entrance. I feel Jay take my hand. I blush. So does he. He gives me a comforting squeeze, "You'll be fine, Nya," he says. We slowly walk in. They gives us robes when we meet our prep team. I feel nervous knowing when I come out, I won't look like myself. Wait, why am I worried that?


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninjago Games Chapter 3

After a few hours I've been been stripped of my extra hair, probably lost three layers of skin, and my hair feels all glossy. I hate that my stylist won't even LOOK at me until I'm all brand new. My prep team is still hosing me down for the 3rd time. The only things that still there are my scars from hunting. Once there done, they say, "You almost look like a real human being now," I smile. It's hard not to hate my prep team. They're just a bunch of colored idiots who fill their time with parties and feathers and the rest of that crap. "Thank you. In my district, we don't have a tendency to look nice. " This wins them completely over, "Of course you don't!" says Gianna, one of the members of my prep team, "Let's take you to Lloyd now."

I wait in the room for my stylist. His name is Lloyd apparently. He walks in, "Hello, you must be Nya," he says. I just look at him thinking of how normal he looks. He has regular blonde wavy hair and wears a simple green shirt and jeans that match his eyes. "You're new," I blurt then cover my mouth. He chuckles, " Yes, I'm new. This is my first year in the games," "So they gave you my district?" I ask. "I asked for your district," he answers. Usually, the newer stylists get our district since we are the least desirable. "Let's go to lunch," he says. We eat some kind of dish with chicken, pasta, and cream sauce on the top, fancy rolls, and a pudding the color of vanilla. I look and think how many days of hunting and gathering it would take to make an even poor substitution of the Capitol version. "How despicable we must seem," he says. My jaw drops. It's like he read my mind.

We talk about my costume for the tribute parade. This won't affect your score in the games but it's a good way to get sponsors. I talk about what I like and what I don't like. He thinks for awhile. "Can I suprise you, Nya?" he asks. "Ok," I answer. "You're not afraid of fire are you?" he demands. He smiles when he sees the smirk on my face.

The day of the parade is nerve racking. All the tributes are lined up with their partners. I meet up with Jay. We walk to our chariot. We are both dressed in silver and black unitards with black boots. The announcers call out the names of the tributes and their district. Jay taps my shoulder. "Who was your stylist?" he asks. "I had Lloyd," I answer, "You?" He grins,"I had a friend of his. Her name is Misako. Lloyd walks up and turns our suits on. We gasp at each other. Mine has embers glowing and almost seeming as if I'm really on fire. His has active bolts of lightning coming out of his suit. "You look great," he blushes. "You too," I grin. The announcers call our names and our district. I'm fire, he's lightning.

The horses trot slowly down the aisle. Everybody screams once they see us. I can see myself on the screen. I am not pretty. I am not girly. I am as bright as the sun. Everybody shouts my names and I start to hold Jay's hand for support. He returns the favor. I wave at the crowd and even start to blow a few kisses. Once we stop ay the end the president comes out. A small man with brown hair comes out,"Tributes. We salute you for your dignity and your sacrifice! We will surely enjoy the games this year. I wish you all good luck."The citizens of the Capitol cheer. Then that's it. We are lead back to our quarters.

I hate this. For them it's pure excitement. For us, it's pure is their entertainment. It is our nightmares. This is retarded.

I make my way back to my quarters. I see that my room has been cleaned. My bed is made and there is a silk nightgown laying on my sheets. I feel the soft material. Suddenly, I'm mad. How they live in such luxury eating and partying while we sit there wondering what our next meal is going to be?!It is such a disgrace to Ninjago. I take my shower, pressing random buttons and not caring what they do. I end up jumping while my feet are avoiding the burning hot and freezing cold water. I get into bed dreaming about home and my district. How I prefer my old clothes and hunting boots instead of bright colorful dresses and high heeled shoes. How I love the snow glistening in the woods in the winter and the birds chirping instead of sounds of traffic and yelling and music. The only place I want to be now is home. Fatigue hits me and I can't think of anything else anymore.

I wake up in the morning. Was it only two mornings ago I was at home? Yes it was. I walk down to breakfast. Jay and Kai are already at the table. They are the only two up. "Wow, I didn't have to wake you up today," I snicker. "Shut up," he says.

Once the others wake up Kai tells us all about what we're gonna do today. "Today you will go to the Training Center. This is where you will practice a bunch of skills. Don't waste all your time on weapons though. You can die by nearly everything in this arena. Practice everything, even the simplist things," "Any other advice, " asks Amber. "Yes," he answers, "Save your best skill until you show the gamemakers. If you show off now, then the Elementals will use that as a way to kill you,"

We head down the elevator. I've never been on one but the ones in the Capitol are so fast it seems as if in two seconds, the people look like ants. I was about to ask Elizabeth if we could ride again but she would say that would be juvenile.

We head into the room and two men named Cole and Zane pin our district elements to our backs. I look around. Almost all the boys and half the girls are bigger than me. I frown. "Let the training begin!" Cole says as Zane remains to stay silent. I head to the edible plant station and the training begins.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ninjago Games Chapter 4

I look around the training center. I can see that the elementals grab the most dangerous weapons and handle them with ease. I look to the archery station where an elemental with blonde hair and green eyes just like Lloyd is practicing archery. She is not very good at it. She misses the target by a few feet every time. I guess I better start now.

After I go to Edible Plants I try camouflage. I see Jay is already there. He is painting his arm with dark and light alterations that it looks like a sunset in the winter woods. "That looks amazing, " I say. He jumps a bit. I guess he didn't see me coming."Oh hey Nya," he blushes . He points to his arm, "This is nothing," "Well I think it's amazing," I say, "Are you sure that's not your special skill?" "Nope," he answers, " You should see what I can do," He winks and walks off. Was he flirting with me?

My thoughts were interrupted with a tap on my shoulder. I whip around. A girl I've never seen before about my age stands before me. She has long, flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry, who are you?"I ask."My name's Sapphire," she answers, "I'm from the Earth and Ice district. I'm seventeen. And you?" "My name's Nya, I'm from the Fire and Lightning District, and I'm seventeen too," She grins. "Well Nya, let's have some fun," she says.

We go station to station together and I figure out,like me, she knows her edible plants, climbs swiftly, and has good aim. She can hit every target with a knife like I can with an arrow. At the spear throwing station we run into Jay."Hey Nya," he says. I blush,"Hey," I answer. He walks away towards the climbing station amd I can't help but stare. He has a strong build so he climbs swiftly amd easily up the net. "Someone's got a crush on their partner, " Sapphire sings. "Shut up," I say.

The next day while we're throwing spears, which I'm not too bad actually, I see a small shadow behind me. I turn around and see a girl. She must be the thirteen year old. Up close she looks about eleven. She has brown curly hair and dark eyes with lack of sleep. I walk up to her, "What's your name?"I ask. "Laurel," she answers quietly. "Well, Laurel, I'm Nya," I say, "I don't recognize you. What district are you from?" "Elemental," she mutters, "I'm not proud of it," I chuckle. I've never heard an elemental say that. We go to lunch and I learn more about Laurel. She has 4 little brothers and sisters. She works in the fields at harvest. She's good with a slingshot but what good is it against a 220 pound male with a sword? With my bow, I can actually kill someone with an arrow.

On the final day, I spend some time with Sapphire and Laurel. We do sword fighting, knots, and fires. Later on, Laurel tries to strike a match but misses. Behind us, I can hear the other elementals laugh. Suddenly I'm outraged. "Here, Laurel, like this,"I say softly, getting the fire going. She buries her head im her hands, "I'm useless," she mutters. "No, you're not, " said Sapphire, "In fact, you're better than all those elementals are combined. I don't care what they think, there all just a bunch of bitches," She says it loudly so the other elementals can hear her. They all shoot an evil glare at her. She just shrugs and walks away. Laurel just laughs. Even the Gamemakers laugh a bit.

Laurel meets Jay a bit later. She laughs when he trips on a spear. I smack my head. Jay treats her like a little sister. "I have a little sister back at home. She's about Laurel's age. Her name's Elise," he tells me. How could people be so cruel? They send in young kids and make sure the people who watch get nightmares and are scarred for life?! It's just unfair.

Later on, we meet up with Kai. Lloyd dresses me in my training outfit because we won't have time later. He talks to us about what we're going to do. I tell him archery, Jay tells him nunchucks. Amber is doing swords, Dynah is just winging it, and Rose is camouflage. The other 3 boys I don't pay attention to and I don't know their names. I'm scheduled to go last since I was the first one reaped. We eat dinner and we head down to the Training Center. We all walk into a room with seats and sit in the last seats with our names on it. I sit in silence. I can see Sapphire and I wave. She waves back. Laurel sees me too. The attendant tells us all to be quiet.

The first person gets called and we wait. I feel my stomach get warm. What if I don't get a good score? Who will sponsor me then? What about Jay? We both have to make it out alive. An hour passes. Two hours pass. I am so bored. Another half hour passes. They call Jay. Twenty minutes later they call me. "Good luck," he whispers, his lips almost touching my ear. I blush.

I walk into the room. The gamemakers are there, most of them drunk, passed out, or not even paying attention. I even have to announce myself. "You may start now, " says the Head Gamemaker.

I walk to the bows. Oh how I've been dying to get them for days!I pick up the model. It is made of silver and the arrows are perfectly crafted with no flaws. I look at my targets. It's just standard bullseyes and practiced dummies used for training. I lift my bow, draw the string, and aim. But these bows are tighter than the ones at home. When I shoot, I miss the target by a few inches. The gamemakers laugh. Then I get really mad. I get used to the feel of the bow and next time I shoot I hit it right through the bullseyes and dummies. I do a few more tricks. It's impressive shooting really. I turn and see some of the gamemakers nodding their heads in approval but most have their attention on a roast pig.

I am furious. It's my life on the line and they don't even have the tendency to pay attention!? I pick up another arrow and shoot it towards the gamemakers. The arrow breaks through a few wine glasses and through the apple of the stupid roast pig's mouth. Most gamemakers are shocked. A few even fall into the food. "Thanks for your consideration, " I say bowing and putting the bow back. I turn and walk away. What have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

The Ninjago Games Chapter 5

What have I done? They might punish me, or even worse, punish my mother. Would they kill me? No, they wouldn't. They still need a girl tribute. What will they do to me though? Would they make sure I was the first one killed? What will they do to Jay and the district? I have so many questions going on through my mind right now.

I sit in my room until Elizabeth calls me down for dinner. I sigh and walk downstairs. I can see all the tributes already there, washed up and talking to each other. My eyes meet Jay's and he raises his eyebrows. "What happened?" he asks. I shake my head and sit down next to him. Kai walks down the stairs and joins us. "So, how bad were all of you today?" he asks. Jay jumps to the question, "I don't think it mattered. By the time I entered they were all singing some sort of drinking song. I just did a few tricks with my nunchucks and left. I actually almost hit myself,". So I wasn't the only one.

"And what about you, Nya?" Kai asks. "I shot an arrow at the gamemakers," I muttered. "You WHAT?!" asked Elizabeth, "Do you know how much that is going to cost you and your district?" "Whoa, calm down," says Kai. He eats some of his dinner then breaks into a smile, "What were their faces like?" he asks."Shocked. Mad. Uh, ridiculous most of them," I chuckle. "What'll they do to me?" I ask. "Nothing much," Kai answers,"They'll just try to make your life hell in the arena, " Everyone laughs. "They already make your life hell anyway," Rose giggles. I laugh along. My mother is safe. The district is safe. No one is going to be killed.

"Let's go see those training scores," says Lloyd. We watch the TV. The first Elemental comes up. I recognize her as the girl who sucked at archery. She pulls a nine. That doesn't surprise me. Usually, Elementals score in the eight to ten rank. The boy after her pulls an eight. The names go by and I'm suprised when little Laurel pulls an eight. She is impressive for a girl so small. Sapphire's district comes by. She is the first. Sapphire pulls a ten. I'd expect that from her. When they get to our district I hold my breath. Jay's score comes up first. "Jay Walker, fire and lightning district, with an...eight". We all cheer. I hug him. He kisses my hair. "Nya Bilens, fire and lightning district, with an..." Please don't be a zero, please don't be a zero-"eleven," I jump up from the couch, my mouth open, "How could this be?" I ask. "Guess they liked your fire," said Kai. I hug Jay again tightly. We listen to the other scores: Amber pulls a seven, Rose has a five, and Dynah apparently pulled a ten. The other 3 boys all score a six. I am so happy right now.

After our little celebration, I hear the elevator. I can see Sapphire, still in her pajamas rushing to hug me. "An eleven, huh? Didn't think you'd do it bitch," she jokes. "Shut up," I say. Dynah is looking at Sapphire like she could kill her. It is unusual for me. I head to bed and try to go to sleep.

I wake up from one of my worst nightmares. I am being chased by a bunch of Elementals running through a forest. My mother appears out of nowhere with tiny little Laurel. Sapphire is dead. Jay is dead. The Elementals catch me and pin me down so that I can watch them die. I scream in terror. It was all a dream. It was all a dream.

I hear a soft knock at my door. I open it. Jay stands there, "Are you ok?" he asks. I frown,"No, I'm not," I tell him about the dream and he hugs me and strokes my hair. "Stay with me, please, " I say. "I will," he says softly. I drift off to sleep shortly after.

When I wake up, I see Jay sleeping soundly next to me. I shake him. "What?" he mumbles. "Wake up, you idiot,"I say. He gets up,"I'm going to my room, Nya. See you at breakfast, " He kisses my cheek. He just kissed me! Oh my god this is the best day! I don't think, and the next thing I know my lips are on his. He kisses me back. I get this warm feeling of happiness and sparks are in my stomach. I pull away, grinning. "I didn't know you liked me that much, " he smirks. I punch him,"Shut up," He turns away and walks to his room. "Jay, wait," I say. "Yeah?" he asks. I kiss him again, softly, "Bye," I say amd close my door. I dress up and head down to breakfast. Jay's already there. He winks at me. I sit next to him. He puts his arm around me.

"Today you will prepare for your interview ," Kai says. "You will split into 2 groups, girls and boys. You will each have 4 hours with me, and 4 hours with Elizabeth. "Boys, you're coming with me," "Come on girls, let's go," Elizabeth sighs.

I don't know what we were going to do with 4 hours of Elizabeth. She puts us all in long dresses and very high heels. Apparently, there is a lot to learn, how to walk in them. Rose has fallen 5 times already. I pick up my dress and she smacks my hand,"Not above the ankle!" she yells. Then there's smiling. She makes us all say 1,000 phrases that start, end, or use a smile. I also apparently have a tendency to drop my head to the left. She sighs,"Well, I guess that's the best I can do. Run along now," The boys walk in. I whisper to Jay,"Good luck. You'll need it," He laughs. 4 more hours to go.

_Author's Note: This is my first A/N. Well sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately with my birthday coming up and school. I know this one is kind of short. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE message or P M me Otherwise, keep reading and review. Peace! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next 4 hours with Kai aren't as bad. But once he got to me, things got bad. He stares at me for a moment. "What?" I ask. "I don't know what to do with you," he says. "You were the first one reaped and you and Jay made the best entrance in the parade. You are practically all over Ninjago," "Well, let's try different personality. After an hour, I find out what I'm not. I'm not funny or arrogant or witty or sexy or even likable. Kai shakes his head. After a while he says,"Try acting humble, " "Humble," I repeat. "Yes, you just got reaped, and you are so grateful to the Capitol for being pampered and being put in the Games,"

When the session is up, I'm nobody. "Well, I have to tell you this, you've got as much charm as a dead slug, " Ouch. That burns.

I meet up with Jay later on. "What's your approach?" I ask. "Funny, likeable, " he says. I peck his cheek. "What about you?" he asks. "I'm no one. I just have to be myself," I answer. He laughs. "Jay," I start. "What?" he asks. "What does this make us then?" I say. He puts an arm around me. "Well, what do you think?" he asks. I laugh and kiss him. I love my boyfriend.

I walk into my room and see that my prep team and Lloyd are already in there. "Hello, Nya," he says, "We have to prepare you for the interviews now, " I cringe. That means three more hours of prep and makeup. He chuckles, "Get used to it," he says. After all the plucking, pulling, detangling I finally get to the makeup. Lloyd makes me close my eyes until he's finished. Adaline, the other girl on my prep team, tells me to open my eyes. I open them and gasp. The dark and light alterations make me look nothing like myself. I have full, red lips, black eyeshadow with tinting blue, and blush that is almost orange. It almost seems as if I'm fire myself. "Does my dress have more flames on it?" I ask. "Maybe," he smirks.

Gianna, Adaline, and Adam, my prep team, slip the dress over my head. My eyes are closed again. When they tell me to open them I look down. The dress is black with jewels at the end representing the colors of fire. When I spin, it seems as if fire is shooting out of the dress. "It's beautiful, " I say. "I thought you would like it," he answers. "So, what's your approach?" he asks. "I don't have one. Kai says to pretend to have a friend in the audience, but that just brings me pain," "What about me? Aren't I your friend?" "Yeah, but-" I start. "Nya. Just be honest to yourself and just focus on me. Not the audience. Me." "Thanks Lloyd, " I say and smile. It's nice to have a friend.

All of us tributes head down to the Capitol building. My nerves are shaking. What if I mess up? What will happen to me? Jay squeezes my hand gently. I smile.

The interviews are a three minute long conversation with the host, Gail Gossip. She always wears her pink sparkly business suit and is a VERY hard woman to please. Her favorites are always the Elementals of course. Though, she is tough to please, Gail always knows how to make a tribute look good. Even the nervous ones. I relax a bit. Since I was the first girl reaped, I will be the second to last to go. Jay will be the last. Although, I don't think he'll have a problem with that.

We stand there and wait for our turn. The first girl Elemental comes out. She is wearing a simple gold gown that goes seven inches above the knee. Her stylist had no problem with her. She has long, flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, she's so pretty. During her interview, I find out she's a bit of a slut as well. Too bad for her.

The other interviews go by. I can remember almost all the tributes. The cocky and arrogant blonde boy Elemental and his friend. A girl with flaming red hair from the Earth and Ice district. A huge boy from that district as well and Sapphire and Laurel. I can't remember the rest. Once it is Sapphire's turn, she walks out like a model on the stage. Her long,sparkly blue dress goes down to her feet and matches her eyes. Gail asks her about how she likes it in the Capitol and let's just say, there was a lot of swearing. Gail tries to calm her down but she won't. Gail calls her mentally insane. She is. It's just her nature.

When it's little Laurel's turn she walks out dressed in a short, yellow gown. Gail compliments her with her score in training and she accepts the compliment. Then Gail asks Laurel how she thinks she'll win the Games. "I'm very hard to catch, so don't leave me out," she says sneakily. I didn't know she had the confidence in her. Once the buzzer goes off, they call out Dynah. She wings the whole thing and with her arrogance. I think she could be an Elemental.

After the rest of the tributes pass by they call me. Gail announces me. I am so nervous. When she asks her first question all I can say is "What?" The audience starts laughing. "What is the best thing here in the Capitol?" she asks. My mouth is as dry as sawdust. I look at Lloyd. Be honest. "The food," I say. I get a small laugh from the audience. "I know. I could eat the whole day. It doesn't show does it?"she asks, pointing to her stomach. That gets a big laugh.

Gail also asks me a lot more series of questions. I answer them all politely. Honestly, when you get used to it, it's not so bad being on a stage. Towards the end of my 3 minutes, Gail asks me to twirl to show my dress. I spin around and around. I almost stop until Gail says, "Don't stop!" I really have to. "I have to. I'm dizzy," I giggle. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. She asks her last question, "What will you do if you get home, Nya?" "I would run to my mother and hug her. I would tell her I would never leave her again." I hear the audience sigh. The buzzer goes off. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Everyone wish Nya good luck." I get a big round of applause.

Now it's Jay's turn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jay walks out to the crowd and I find all the girls screaming, squealing, or swooning their heads off. I find it quite creepy. I'm not jealous though. He is MY boyfriend and no one else's. He sits into the chair next to Gail in a very comfortable position. Damn, he's confident.

"So, Jay," Gail starts, "What is the best part of the Capitol?" I literally just noticed she asks that to all the tributes. "I think the best part of the Capitol is the technology. I love inventing things and the technology here is super high tech, " he states firmly. "Ok," Gail says. She asks a few more questions but only one sticks out in my mind. "Is there a special girl back at home?"she asks. That's when he hesitates for a moment. He shakes his head. Offensive. I guess he wants to hide it until the games. "Let's say this. You win, you go home, she won't be able to resist you, eh?" Gail says. "Winning won't help in my case," Jay states. "Why not?" asks Gail. He blushes beet red, "Because...because she came here with me," (A/N Hunger Games: One of my favorite quotes.)

I can here the screaming from the audience. Love they can relate to. Wait, he means me right? The next thing I know the camera is on me. I look down and turn almost as red as Jay does. "Well, it's not hard not to fall for that young lady," Gail says, "She didn't know until now?" "Not until now," he answers. "Well I hope you are both alive when the games are through so you two can have some happiness." The buzzer goes off. "Good luck Jay Walker. Ninjago wishes you luck with that lady of yours. That is it for the interviews. Good night everybody!" Gail cheers.

Once the cameras are done, they lead us back to our quarters. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hey," I grin. "Hey, " he says. "Have you seen the roof yet? It's amazing, " He really means "let's go to the roof so no one can hear us talking'. "Sure, let's go," I say.

On the roof, we do nothing but sit an watch the city below us. "I don't get why we go to sleep and they stay up and party," I state. "Well, it's a good thing we stayed up. It is for us you know, " he says, not meeting my eyes. We sit in silence for awhile. I break the silence, "Jay, was what you said true out there?" I ask. His blue eyes widen. "Nya," he says softly. "Was it true, Jay? Or was it all a big lie," I say on the verge of tears. "Of course it was true, Nya. Why would I lie to you?" he asks. "I don't know. I just thought-" I start but he cuts me off with a kiss. We break apart. "Do you believe me now?" he asks. I chuckle.

We talk about life in the district and how weird the Capitol is. It's true to me but the really only good thing here is the food. He makes me laugh and smile. The only thing he says that interests me is when he says,"I just don't want them to change me you know, " "No I don't know, " I say. "I mean, I don't want them to change who I am. I just want to be myself, not just another piece in the games," "That is the smartest thing you've said to me so far," I say. "Shut up," he laughs.

As we walk inside I give him back his coat. "Thanks Jay," I say. "No problem, " he states. As I turn to walk he calls, "Hey Nya," "Yeah?" I answer. "Good night," he says, "I'll try not to be a total failure tomorrow," I roll my eyes and walk away.

Throughout the night I try to fall asleep but I can't. I just think about the terror that can happen tomorrow. Only 2 partners from each district come out. I hope me, Sapphire, and Laurel win from our districts. 18 will be dead. Honestly with Dynah, I don't care about her. The hours tick by and fatigue finds me somehow.

I wake up to the sound of chatter. I look and see my prep team and Lloyd standing there. "Morning sleepyhead," he says. "Get her ready," he tells the prep team. The next thing I know Adam is working my hair, Adaline is working on my skin and Gianna my nails. After a few hours, they're done. Before they leave, Adaline says, "It has been an honor to make you look so beautiful." I can't believe I actually think this but I'm going to miss my prep team. The little bunch of idiots. I hug all of them goodbye.

Lloyd is standing there with my tribute outfit. It is black pants and a top, a belt for flotation, leather boots, and a thin jacket that reflects body heat. I put on the outfit and he does my hair in a a ponytail. Lastly, he puts on the locket. "It barely cleared the review board," he says, "That blonde Elemental had a ring taken from her. When you twist the gemstone, a poisonous spike comes out. She claimed she didn't know anything about it. There was no proof though." He clips it around my neck.

We meet up with Kai while we wait for the aircraft. "Any last advice?" I ask. "Stay alive," he says, "And stay away from other tributes except Jay and your friends. Find a source of water, " The aircraft comes. I hug him ans he pats my back. I wave and he waves back. I will meet Lloyd in the waiting room.

I sit in a seat next to Sapphire. A lady asks me to hold out my arm. "It's just your tracker, Nya," she says. She puts the tracker in and I hear a beep. Sapphire and I stay in silence. When we're about to get off I say," See you in the arena," "You too," she says.

Lloyd and I are in the waiting room. I'm offered food but the only thing I take is a glass of water. We sit in silence. After a few minutes, the announcer tells us to stand in the tubes now. "I'm betting on you," Lloyd says before he leaves.

The tube rises up and I can see an arena filled with forest land, a lake, and the famous Cornucopia. Jay stands about 3 tributes to my right. We meet eyes and he nods.

"Welcome to the 86th annual Ninjago Games!" the annoucer booms.

Let the games begin.

A/N: Hey guys! Do you like the story so far?I'm thinking of doing another story. I have no ideas though. I need help! If you have any ideas please message or PM me. Otherwise, keep reviewing/faving/following!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sixty seconds. That's how long you're supposed to stand on the platform. Step off early and the land mines will blow you to bits. A few years ago a girl dropped her token, a small ball and she was dead before you could say boom. The seconds count down 45...44...43.

I look at the Cornucopia. The least valuable items are placed the farthest. In and near the Cornucopia is where all the good stuff is. Towards the center I can see survival kits, nets and weapons. There are spears,knives, swords, nunchucks, scythes, shurikens, and... ooh there are the bows! I will try to make a run for that. 20...19...18.

The bloodbath is where the most deaths happen. Most tributes die before they can leave the Cornucopia, leaving the rest of us to fight for the supplies.

I can see the Elementals grinning. Knowing them, they will all hunt in a pack for tributes and when they are all killed, turn on each other. That's how it's like almost every year. They stop killing other tributes when there are only 2 partners or 1 person left from each district. That's when they turn on each other. 10...9...8.

7...6...5... But first things first, I look out for Jay. We meet up after the bloodbath. 3...2...1!

I race to the Cornucopia. Jay runs faster than the rest of us. He grabs his nunchucks, a couple of knives, and a random backpack. He is out of the Cornucopia before most of us are in. I see a random backpack that can hold anything and I make a run for it. Unfortunately, an Elemental reaches it the same time I do. The next thing I know there is a knife in his back. I look at the attacker. Sapphire. "Run!" she yells. I grab my backpack, the last bow, and a piece of plastic.

I run as fast as I can into the woods and go in the direction Jay headed. Since he's faster, he's probably covered more ground. "Jay!" I call. "Over here," I hear a whisper. "Oh thank God!" I say and I hug him. "C'mon, we have to go," he says. He hands me half of the dozen knives. Before we head off, we check the backpacks for supplies. Mine holds a sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pair of sunglasses, a bottle of iodine, a coil of wire, crackers and beef strips, and a water bottle that is bone dry. Oh, no. What if the lake was the only source of water?" Jay's backpack holds most of the same contents except for a pack of tools instead of a wire.

We trek for a few hours until the Capitol anthem rings throughout the arena. We climb the closest tree. It's a willow with long, low leaves. It will conceal us for the cannon goes off. One...two...three... until it reaches eleven. Eleven dead. Thirteen left to play. They show all the dead tributes a bit after. 3 Elementals died but not Laurel. 5 of Sapphire's district is dead including her partner. Rose, Dynah, and their partners are dead. I'm going to miss Rose. She was very kind to me. Dynah I secretly hoped she would get hit by a bus. Dang it. They show the seal of the Capitol then shut it off. Jay and I sit in silence. We set down our sleeping bags on some sturdy branches with our packs below our feet.

After it seems like a few hours later I hear a crackling sound. I wake up and see the bright light of fire with a pair of hands next to it. Idiot. You might as well be holding a red flag saying 'Come and get me!'. I go back to sleep. A few more hours later I can here footsteps. I wake Jay,"What the hell, Nya?" "Shh!" I tell him. The footsteps are getting louder and heavier. So they're hunting in a pack. I can hear screams of terror and I can now tell that it's a female. The cannon does not go off.

You can hear the frustration in their voices.

"Is she dead?"

"Of course she's dead! I made sure of it myself,"

"Oh yeah smartass, why hasn't the cannon gone off yet?"

They continue to bicker until a voice says,"Enough! I'll check on her so we can move along!" I notice that voice. It is Laurel.

Once she is out of earshot they whisper in hushed voices, "Why can't we just kill her now?" "We could, but she's our best chance of knowing her coordinates. Plus, she's handy with that slingshot," one answers.

"She seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Wish I knew how she got that eleven." another one says. "Yeah, Ruby. When she was spinning in that dress I wanted to barf." When Laurel comes back the cannon goes off. "She's dead," states Laurel. How could someone so innocent kill someone just as innocent? This is not the little girl I know.

Jay is just as surprised as I am. "You're friends are serial killers," he says.

We move from tree to tree, hunting down the occasional game. We're rewarded with 2 fine rabbits and a strange bird. I see a patch of berries. I want to squeeze the juices out of it but with berry eating, you must be 100% sure. From the oustside it looks like a blueberry but the insides are blood red. We eat the meat along the way but it does little to quench our thirst. A few hours later, we collapse onto the ground. Kai won't help us. No one will help us. Just let me die here in the mud. Mud. Mud! If there is mud there must be water nearby. Jay and I walk a few feet downward and find a large pond bubbling with water lilies. I splash in. I fill my water bottle with water and the correct amount of iodine. I have to wait half an hour which seems like forever. After what I think was a half hour I drink a whole half gallon. Then I drink another. I swim for awhile and cool myself down.

We fill our bottles and head off. I set up a couple of snares along the way. While I do that, Jay is working with his tools on his nunchucks. I look at him. He inserts the blade of a knife inside one side of the nunchucks. He takes some of my wire and connects it to a button in his toolbox. When he presses it, the blade pops out. He presses it again and the blade goes back in. "Genius," I tell him.

We pack up and walk but don't notice the wall of fire descending down behind us.

A/N: 2 chapters in one day? I'm crazy! I still need more ideas for that new story of mine!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Run!" I scream at him. Trees are on fire and are falling everywhere. Huge fireballs descend to the ground, gorging on everything in sight. It is truly terrifying. As I make a run for it, I have to dodge the fireballs. I'm also guessing that we're too far away from the other tributes. Sometimes, the gamemakers kill tributes to remind the others they have to fight. These fireballs are easy enough to dodge though, so the Capitol doesn't want me dead yet.

One fireball comes out of nowhere and I can hear the sizzling sound of it. "Duck!" I yell at Jay. Unfortunately, he doesn't duck quick enough and his left leg gets burned. Badly. "Shit! That hurts," he whimpers. He still runs, just not as fast. Once we reach a certain point, the fire stops. "Are you ok?" I ask. Just then, a parachute falls from the sky a few hundred yards away from us. We follow it, and it leads to a pond. We both jump in and treat the minor burns. Then I have to examine Jay's major burn.

He winces in pain as I pour cold water on his burn. I open the parachute. The content inside is burn medicine. It's not the concoction that my mother mixes up but the kind that is from the Capitol. This was brewed in the high tech labs. It must of cost a fortune. The longer we are in the games, the higher the prices up. The cost of a gallon of water today could cost a pint a few days later.

I spread the ointment onto his leg. He winces at first, but then he relaxes. Within seconds the burn is gone. He's still a bit limp though. We put the ointment on the other burns and then stand in the pond. I stand there, calm but then I hear,"There she is!" Oh, god. "Jay, run!" I tell him. His leg has healed now but mine hasn't completely. He scoops me up and the supplies and runs as fast as he can. I think to him, that I weigh as much as the supplies. He drops me down. "What the hell?" I say. "Climb," he says. "What?" I ask. "You heard me, climb the tree," he answers. I climb swiftly. So does he.

"Great," I say. The Elementals are right below us. "You know," the girl they call Ruby sneers,"If we killed you two now the other two from your district win," "Well I'm not as easy to give up bitch," I call back. "Kill her Chris!" she yells. Chris, the massive monster Elemental, pulls out a short, heavy blade from his belt," "I've been waiting to do this," he snarls. "Take this," says Ruby, pulling out her bow, "No," he pushes,"I'll do better with my sword,"

He starts to climb up the tree. Then I notice something. Jay and I weigh much less than him. That's why we can climb higher than most of the Elementals. I've seen them at training. They don't go very far. I've also seen Jay at school when we were younger. He would always climb the tallest tree and make it to the top.

Chris climbs a branch but he falls to the ground, me hoping he snapped his neck. He didn't though. Now he's down there, waving his sword and swearing like a fiend. Ruby tries to shoot us but it's clear she is incompetent with a bow. Her arrow lands in the tree next to us. I wave it teasingly above their heads. Then I get an idea. Jay. "Jay start talking, " I say while dodging a knife thrown by Chris's district partner/ twin sister. "What?" he asks. "You know,when you start rambling you never stop. You know, that kind of crap," I answer. "Offensive, but ok because I love you,"he says. " I blush, dodging another arrow.

"Hey Elementals!" he yells. Then he starts rambling about how our district is better and a bunch of other crap. Most of them deadpan but I see Laurel giggling silently to herself in the back of the group. She meets my eyes but then turns away.

"Why can't we just kill this one first?" whines Ruby's district partner. "No she's more important," says Chris. "But this one's annoying!" whines Ruby. "Do you want to be killed first?" snarls Chris's sister. That shut her up. She climbs, about to reach us when the branch gives out and she falls to the ground. "They're not coming down,"Laurel mumbles. "What pint-size?" asks Ruby. "They're not coming down," says Laurel a little louder,"They'll have to come down eventually. We'll just wait," "She's right," says her district partner. "Then it's settled," says Chris,"We'll wait," They put down their supplies and sit. It's about nighttime anyway. Jay and I set up our sleeping bags and stay up to watch the sky. The girl that died was from Sapphire's district therefore leaving Sapphire and that other boy to fight for the crown of victory.

A few hours pass by and I'm on watch. Jay is asleep on the branch above me. I look down and see that Ruby was supposed to be on watch, but fatigue took over her. All the Elementals are fast asleep. As my eyes start to close, I can hear rustling in the trees. Sapphire. She points to the branches above us. A wasp nest. I wake Jay and we move to the next tree. We meet up with Sapphire and she's shivering. "It's ok," I tell her,"We can both easily fit,"

I wake up at dawn and let the other two sleep in. I sneak down the tree, fill up the water bottles, take some of their supplies, and then sneak back up. I grab a knife and Jay wakes up. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Cutting the wasp nest," I shrug. As I turn to go, he grabs my hand,"I can't let you," he pleads. "I have to Jay. Do you want to just sit here or do you want to win?" I ask. He lets go of my hand,"Just be safe. I don't want you dead. "Tell Sapphire to run . I'll catch up to you guys," I say. He nods and kisses me,"See you soon," I head back to the tree and he wakes Sapphire. She nods and they both back up a few hundred yards.

Don't die. That's all I can think of. I climb up to the nest. The buzzing is annoying to my ears. I take th3 knife and start cutting. I try to be as quiet as I can because one wrong move and you'll be dead. Back, forth. Back, forth. OW! One has already found me and has stung my neck. I cut faster. Two more find my leg and my cheek. I finally cut the nest. I quickly move from tree to tree to where Jay and Sapphire stay. We watch as the nest falls to the ground.

The buzzes wake some of the Elementals. Once they see the wasps they shout, "To the lake! To the lake!" Some like Laurel have common sense to drop everything and bolt. Ruby is and Laurel's district partnee aren't so lucky. Ruby tries to whack away the wasps with her bow, which is pointless. I didn't shoot them because all the Elementals have some sort of body armor on. She trips and falls to the ground. She twitches for a few moments, then stops. Her cannon goes off. Dead. I pry the bow from her fingers and throw it into a bush. Laurel's partner makes it to the lake.

I pull the stingers out of me. Sapphire and Jay hug me. I'm okay and they're okay. Then Sapphire bursts out laughing, "That was epic," she says and we turn and walk away from the dead Elemental I just killed before me.

A/N: You guys probably hate these. I think I might be able to finish this story because of break. Sorry I didn't update, so this one's a little longer. Thank you for all of you that constantly read this story. You guys are the best. I have no idea what to do after this story. Any ideas?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up and I feel a bit dizzy. Where are Jay and Sapphire? I see leaves wrapped around my hands. What happened? I look around I see a figure behind the tree. I get my bow right next to me and I'm about to shoot when a voice calls,"Don't shoot!" she says putting her hands up in surrender,"Please," "Laurel, what the hell are you doing here?" I grit through my teeth. I could kill her now, but I decide to calm down. "Trying to help," she says in a small voice. "Help or betray," I growl. "Do you think I ran from the pack only to betray you? I saved your asses out there when you were stuck in that tree! I gave you time so you could cut that nest! I only went with my pack because my partner made me! I wanted to help you guys but I couldn't ok!" she yells.

Jay and Sapphire come back. "What happened?" Sapphire asks. "And why the hell is she here?" Jay asks, not pleased. "Guys I'm fine," I answer. "And she," I point to Laurel, "is just here to help," "But she betrayed us!"wails Sapphire. "She did save your ass more than once Sapphire," I say back. That shut her up. "Prove it," Sapphire growls holding a knife to Laurel's throat,"if you betray us again, I will make sure this knife goes down your throat," She puts the knife down. "So where's your partner now?" I ask. "Dead," she shrugs,"He had too many stings on him. I never liked him anyways," Then I noticed it.

"Why is your leg like that Laurel?" I ask, pointing to her limping leg. She can barely walk. "Oh, uh..." she starts. "It's ok, you can tell us," Sapphire says softly. "Ok fine," she says. She inhales and exhales and then she starts, "The Elementals got mad at me because it was my idea to wait for you guys in the tree. After we hid in the lake from the wasps we came back. You guys were gone. Some mean things were said to me and as a punishment Chris cut my leg with his sword," She starts crying. "Did you wash the wound?" I asked. "I did. It was really painful that I almost killed myself," she winces. Jay examines the wound. "It's down to bone," he says. Sapphire looks but turns away once she sees it. "I've been scarred, " she mutters. Jay glares at her.

"Do any of you guys have a first aid kit?" I ask, holding Laurel up. "I do," Sapphire says. She pulls the small, white case from her backpack. I open it and take out the bandages. She has some minor burns too. Jay rubs the ointment on her arms. I examine the wound now. It's so deep I can see her bone. I wash it again. Laurel is tough for a smaller girl. She doesn't make a sound. Inside her mind it must be hell though. I wrap the wound in bandages. She could get blood poisoning if she didn't come here sooner.

"Why do you want to help us?" Jay asks. "You guys are my friends, " she states. "And?" Sapphire asks. "Nothing. There's no and," she says, smirking. "C'mon Laurel," I tease, "With you there's always an and," She rolls her eyes, "Fine. I want to get revenge on the other Elementals." "I'm with you there, " says Jay. "Jay, I'm pretty sure that you can break the world record for talking. If you're coming, you have to be super quiet," Laurel laughs. "Damn you," he says back, pretending to be hurt.

We trek our way to the Elementals' hideout (aka Cornucopia) where the rest of the supplies are. They have Amber's partner guarding the supplies. I'm guessing those two split up. He doesn't look to dangerous though. He is skinny and scrawny and has bruises on his tanned skin. He holds a small spear as he walks around the supplies.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Laurel states, "I'll distract the Elementals by making 3 fires. Sapphire and Jay will throw stones in opposite directions to distract the guards. Nya will shoot the bag of apples over there causing the apples to fall out of the bag, creating an explosion therefore blowing up all of the Elementals' supplies," We all stare at her. "What?" she asks. "Are you sure this is going to work?" asks Sapphire. "Absolutely, positively, " she answers. "What of it doesn't?" she asks. "It better," says Laurel, "unless you want us all dead," That shut her up. "Let's get this over with," says Jay.

Jay and Sapphire each have a small pile of rocks. They will start throwing once Laurel and I are ready. I pick branches from the trees and put them in 3 different locations. I put rocks around the branches and set the branches up in the shape of a cone. "Do you know how to light a fire?" I ask her. "As if my life depended on it," she says. "Ok, when you do, you have to get out quick. The stuff spreads like wildfire, " I tell her. She hugs me. "I know I won't make it back," she says, "Tell Sapphire and Jay I'll miss them," This brings me to the verge of tears. "I'll miss you. You don't deserve this, Laurel, " I tell her. "Yes, I do. I betrayed you," This girl has a heart of gold. "Just promise me you'll try to win," she says. "I will. For you," I hug her one last time, tightly, before heading off in the opposite direction.

"What took you so long?" asks Sapphire. "Laurel says she will miss you both," I say, about to cry. Jay hugs me. They both know what this means. This little girl will give up her life for us. So we can win. So we can go home. "Why does it have to be someone so small?" asks Sapphire. "She's such a good person Jay. I deserve to die," I'm crying into his shirt. "Nya," he says softly. "No," I say, "Let's get this over with,"

Sapphire throws a rock in one direction and moves. Jay does the same. They both do this until the guard gets very confused and runs into the direction opposite of us. I load the first arrow. I shoot it and it makes a little slit in the bag. I shoot the second arrow and I miss. Damn it. I turn to the other two, signaling for them to run. They both get up and dash. I will not miss this time. I load in the third arrow. Ready, aim and...fire. The arrow cuts a huge hole in the bag, weighing it down and the apples come tumbling out. I run as fast as I can and it's not long until I hear the huge explosion. I'm thrown backwards into the air. I land on the hard ground shortly after.

The boy comes back, shocked on what has happened. Chris and his sister come back. He throws a tantrum while his sister scavenges for anything that can be saved. Nothing can. Then he starts yelling at the boy, blaming him for what has happened. When he says he doesn't know, his neck gets snapped and his cannon goes off. Dead. Just like that. And then I remember her.

"Laurel," I call. "Nya?" a weak voice calls. Oh, no. She's in trouble. I go to the 3rd location just in time to see her with a spear lodged in her stomach. The other Elemental is still there. He's about to throw a spear at me but I shoot him in the stomach and he's dead.

"Laurel, no," I say softly. She smiles, "It's ok. I deserve it," She is very weak. "No, no, no, no," I repeat over and over again. She shuts me up. "Did you blow up the supplies?" she asks. "Every last bit," I sob. "Good," she states. "Nya," she says. "Yes, Laurel?" I ask. "Try to win," she says. Laurel closes her eyes and she's dead. The cannon goes off. I start to cry. I have to move now, so the hovercraft can pick her up.

I run to Jay and Sapphire. They smile at me, "We did it," said Sapphire. Once they see the grim look on my face they frown. "We'll all miss her, Nya," Jay says, pulling me into a tight hug. It's true we'll all miss her, but no one will miss the little girl more than me.

A/N: I know this chapter is depressing but I had to do it. I am literally crying right now. It will get better from here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm still crying into Jay's shirt until I can't see the fallen body on one of my good friends anymore. Before she died, I gave her a bouquet of flowers in her hand. I can see a few petals fall from the hovercraft. Sapphire pats my shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Nya,"she says softly. I stop crying, knowing that a camera is watching me. I turn to it, face the camera lens, and state, "I pay my respects to the family of Laurel. She was a great...great loss. I am so sorry," I bow my head in respect and the others do also. I can hear footsteps. We move along.

"Attention, tributes, attention, " the announcer booms, "There are only seven of you left. Remember, only two people can win if they are partners from the same district, " I turn to Jay. If Amber dropped dead right now we would win. We would go back home and we would be crowned victors. We would have to go on a victory tour with people who secretly want us dead. Jay taps my shoulder and we keep going.

As we are walking down along the river there is a trail of blood. Fresh blood. Is it Amber? Is it a trick? Is it an injured animal? I look at Sapphire and point. She spots it too. "Is that blood?" she asks. "Without a doubt," I answer, "Fresh too," "That's strange," Jay says.

We follow the trail that leads to across the river and through the woods. Suddenly, the trail stopped on the riverbank. What the hell is going on? I'm about to step on some rock before it says, "Don't step on me," I jump and accidentally pushed Jay into the river. He spits out the water, "What the hell, Nya?" "Sorry, Jay," I apologize. "It's a good thing I love you or I would've killed you by now," he says, swimming back up. "Is he your boyfriend?" the person camouflaged as rock asked, "He's cute." "Well, he's mine," I say back. "Geez, don't get your tongue in a twist," she says, "Could you help me up?" I pull her up.

"Thanks, " she says, "The name's Crystal." She holds out her hand. None of us shake it. "Tough crowd, " she said. "Why are you talking to us?" Sapphire ask. "I don't know," she answers, "It's been lonely ever since my brother ditched me," "Whoa, wait, " Jay says, "You're brother's Chris right?" "Yeah, why?" she asks. "So you're an Elemental?" I ask. "Yeah?" she answers, confused. "Why don't you want to kill us then?" Sapphire asks.

Crystal sighs, "You people are really hard to please. I don't want to kill you guys. I want all you lovely people to win. For one, I've talked to that Amber girl, and she's a bitch. The other guy, Levinson, he doesn't care. He said he'd rather die because he has no life back at home. And I absolutely hate my brother. All he cares about is people getting hurt. He always bullies people. We could all win this if we just worked together, " "Very interesting speech," says Sapphire. "Thank you. I loved your interview by the way," Crystal answers. "Aww. I've never been so loved. Up top, girly, " she says.

Crystal's not a bad person. I mean for one she hates her brother (Who doesn't? ), she gets along fine with us, and she's helping us win. Why is she still sitting though. I notice her leg. It looks just like Laurel's wound. "Did your brother cut you?" I ask. "How'd you know?" she asks. "Laurel had a cut just like that," I answer. Her face falls. "I'm really sorry about Laurel," she says softly. I almost cry.

"Can you guys help me with my leg?" she asks. "Sure," we answer. We do the same process we did to Laurel. Another parachute falls from the sky. "What is it?" Jay asks. I open it. My face falls. "Soup," I say. I hand the soup to Crystal. "Drink up," I command. She drains the whole cup. "Thanks, " she says. Maybe Kai means something more.

"Attention, tributes, attention, " the announcer booms. "Now what?" Sapphire screams. "Shut up," I say. She sticks her tongue out at me. "Are you done, Miss Sapphire?" the announcer asks. Her eyes widen. "Good," he says, "There will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. Not just a regular feast. All of you need something badly for yourselves or for your allies. We plan to be...generous. That is all," I sling my backpack over my shoulder. "It's the remedy for your leg," I say. "Here's the plan. Jay, you come with me. Sapphire, you stay somewhere safe with Crystal. Meet me at this exact spot tomorrow. Jay and I will go to the feast. He will stay watch for me while I grab the backpack. Understand?" I ask. They all nod. I turn to Jay, "We leave at dawn,"

Dawn comes too quickly. Jay pulls me from my sleep. "I hate to do this to you," he says. "It's fine," I mumble, "It's for a good cause anyway," "And no matter what I'm still the only boy," he says. "Hey, you're lucky. Boys would LOVE to switch with you, " I tease. He kisses my cheek, "I would never want to switch, " he states.

We walk along for hours, talking and laughing. He tells me stories about a lot of events that have happened in his life. It's actually quite interesting. He notices my locket, "Has it always been there? " he asks. "No," I say, looking at the pendant. "Your dad gave it to me the day we were reaped for the games," I say quietly. He raises his eyebrows. This is new to him. "Really?" he asks. I nod.

We reach the Cornucopia a few hours later. No one is there. Are we late? No, we can't be. The guy said it was today. Suddenly, the Cornucopia flips open a table with all the backpacks on it. Oh. Ok, we need a plan. Just then, Amber comes out of nowhere, takes her bag, and runs off without hesitation. Damn it! That could've been my strategy!

I must be the next one to get to the bags. I run without even thinking, and I can hear the blade whizzing towards me. I dodge. The backpack is so small I slip in onto my hand. The next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground. Levinson? "Where's your boyfriend?" he asks. I thought he didn't want to win. He pins me to the ground. What do I do?

A/N: Hi guys! Did any of you read A World of Silence? Yeah, so um Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! Enjoy winter break. This story might end soon. I will be working on a sequel soon. I won't post tomorrow because it's Christmas and I'm super busy and anything. So enjoy your Christmas/Holidays. See you on Thursday! #Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dude, what the hell?" I ask the fat ass above me. "If you haven't noticed, I don't like you. I rather have Amber win," he says, tracing my lips with the blade of a knife teasingly. "I can tell," I grunt. Damn, he's heavy! "There's no need for that," he says, "Hm, where should we start? How about your mouth? Do you want to blow your boyfriend one last kiss?" I spit my blood-filled saliva at him. "That's it," he says. I close my eyes, waiting for the first cut but it never comes. What?

I look around and see Levinson there on the ground, dead. "Miss Sapphire Melbourne has just won the games for the Earth and Ice District!" the announcer announces. I see the hovercraft coming to pick her up. If we win, we'll see her in the victor interviews. Great. Now Crystal is out there, all alone, with a disabled leg. Just hope she isn't dead by now.

The killer of Levinson stands before me. Jay. "I thought you said you didn't want to kill anyone, " I smirk. "If they were about to kill you I would," he says. I make a face. "You don't have to protect me, you know," I state. "I know, but I want to," he says back. He helps me up. Then we see Amber running back for Chris's backpack. Extra supplies I guess. BIG mistake. Jay pulls the knife out of Levinson's fat head and we move on.

While we trek back towards the meeting point, I notice that Crystal and Chris were district partners. It's true that they would win, but they would have to stick together. Apparently, Crystal wasn't "good enough" for the bitch.

We are close to the river when I hear the cry of, "Jay! Nya!" "Crystal? Crystal where are you?" I ask. "Over here!" she calls. I look around and see her waving in a small cave. We run towards her as fast as we can. "I have the remedy," I say. "Good," she states and then her face splits into a smile. "Which one of you killed Levinson?" she asks. I point to Jay and she raises her eyebrows. "Really?" she smirks,"I always thought that Nya would be the one to kill people," "Hey!" I whine, "It's not always me!" "Most of the time it is," Jay adds. I slap his shoulder and he chuckles.

I open the container of the remedy and apply it to Crystal's skin. She winces at first but then the muscles in her face can see the skin tightening up and already starting to heal. "Did you eat?" I ask. "No, I haven't had food ever since you gave me that broth," she answers. That's not a good sign. I feel her forehead and it is scorching hot. I get out some of the rabbit and offer it to her. She shakes her head and declines. "C'mon, Crystal, we have to get some food into you," I say. "Don't even try," she says, "It'll just come right back up," She has a point there.

I think of what my mother feeds me when I have the flu. Usually it's just some crackers, tea, and fruit. I think I have something in my bag from when I took some supplies from Levinson. I hold out a pack of dried fruit to her. "Eat this," I command, "It'll help your stomach, " She takes the dried fruit and starts eating it. I make her tea from some herbs I found nearby the river. She drinks it with the fever pills Jay gives her.

"I feel better," she says. "Can you walk?" Jay asks. She nods her head and says, "I think I can," She still stumbles a bit and we walk down further to a larger cave. I fix the leaks with the plastic just before a storm starts raging at us.

We sit there, the three of us. I kind of wish it was just Jay and me sometimes. I haven't kissed him in ages. I catch myself staring at him and I look away. What is wrong with me? I come here to win for my mother, to see her again. Then I have so many allies that helped me and one even died for me. My thoughts drift to little Laurel. The way she looked with that spear in her stomach...it's just too much. These games are raging hell. I'm really surprised that the districts don't do anything about it. Suddenly, I'm mad at the world. It hates me, doesn't it?

"Nya, are you ok?" asks Jay. "Yeah babe, I'm fine, why?" I ask. "Nothing," he answers, "you seemed deep in thought at the moment, " I nod my head and he kisses my hair.

For the next couple days, there is nothing to do. The most interesting thing we can do is nap. We're all starving. I ran out of food yesterday. All Jay has is a handful of roots and berries ans herbs. "Shouldnwe try and ration it?" he asks. "No, let's eat it all now. This rain has to stop and one point. We try and eat slowly, but hunger comes over us and we gobble up all the food in 5 minutes.

Crystal is taking a nap, passed out in my sleeping bag, while Jay and I keep watch. Once we can hear her snoring my lips are pressed against his. "I missed you," is all I could say too him. "Me too," he says back. We kiss until Crystal starts stirring and then we keep watch.

"I'm so bored," I whine, "This is no fun," "I know," he says, giving me a lopsided grin. "That's it?" I ask. He shrugs, "Well it has to end someday," "Who are you and what happened to Jay?" I tease. "What do you mean?" he teases back. I grin, "Well, usually, the Jay I know is immature and easily freaks out," He pretends to be hurt. We both are laughing her heads off when Crystal finally awakes from her nap. "You two make the perfect couple," she laughs as we both turn beet red.

The storm makes a huge crashing sound. We hear a huge thud and Jay jumps. There he is. He walks out into the rain. "You're gonna get wet!" I yell at him. Too late. He comes back with a huge basket, covered with silver tin. Crystal cuts the tin with a knife and we all gasp at the contents. I guess Kai was tired of watching us starve. There is a feast of apples, bakery bread, goat cheese, and some kind of stew with lamb in it. "Oh my gosh," I say.

We all have half an apple, one roll of bread with cheese smothered on it, and an egg sized serving of the stew. We all ditch the utensils and eat with our hands. I can think of Elizabeth yelling at us back in the Capitol. I chuckle as I can hardly believe my good luck.

A/N: I am really sorry that this chapter probably bored you out of your mind. The finale is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wake up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I'm not hungry, I'm not tired, and this is the best I've felt in days. We're going to save the Capitol feast for later. Right now, we'll go hunting.

We trek into the forest, setting up snares and gathering herbs. I learned from Laurel that there is only one kind of edible berry in this arena. I shoot animals with my bow and Jay swings his nunchucks. The amazing thing is that first the chain trap the animal or choke it and if they press the button the gruesome blade kills it. We hunt for several hours and we have enough food for days.

"I'm going to go pick some berries," Jay says. "Ok," I answer. He's gone for a few minutes. The cannon goes off. Oh no. "JAY!" I call. I yell his name several times but he never comes. Crap. I hear rustling. "Jay!" I yell. I bump into something. Jay. I start breaking down. "Whoa, are you ok?" he asks. "You scared me! Damn you!" I cry into his shirt. "It's gonna be ok. I'm alright, Nya," he soothes. I cry for a few minutes. Crystal comes to us running. "You guys might wanna see this," she says. We look to her and dash.

I see the dead body that lies before me. It was Amber's cannon. Jay killed her. I see in her hands the berries that he picked. "Those are poisonous, " I tell him. "I figured, " he says back. Then I pry the berries from Amber's lifeless hands and start putting them in a leather pouch. "What are you doing?" Crystal asks. "Maybe your brother likes berries too," I say, smirking. Her face splits into a huge grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the winners of the Fire and Lightning district, Nya Bilens and Jay Walker!" the announcer booms,"You two know the rules. Since you have an ally from another district only one of you comes out now. The other will help the ally and if they die, oh well, what a shame," "You go," Jay says, "Go and be safe in the Capitol," "You know I can't do that," I state, holding back the tears in my eyes. He nods and gives me a long kiss. "I'll miss you," he says. "I'll miss you more," I say, giving him a tight hug. The hovercraft arrives to pick him up. He climbs onto the ladder as it pulls him up. He waves down at me and I wave back. Then the hovercraft dissappears completely.

Crystal pats my shoulder. "It'll be ok, Nya," she says. I nod my head and wipe the salty tears from my face. We head back to the cave and eat the rest of the Capitol food. We pack the food we gathered into our packs and head off into the unknown part of the forest. After just an hour, the sky turns dark. "Why is it becoming dark so quickly?" she asks. I swallow. "Because," I answer shakily, "This is the finale," Her eyes widen and she shakes.

Another fire makes us head off in another direction. Chris must be near. Oh god. I can sense Jay watching me, scared. I'm not going to die. Not today. Out of nowhere, an animal pops out. You can't identify what it is. It must be a mutt. Another one comes and then another. "Run!" I yell at Crystal. Now I can see where I need Jay now. Crystal, with a bad leg, can run pretty fast though. I look behind me. Oh crap. They're gaining speed!

The Cornucopia is in the next clearing. We make a run for it. We also have an unexpected visitor. "Crystal!What are you doing with...her?" the devil spats. "Trying to win these freakin' games!" she sneers, "And Nya has been a better ally than you ever were," "We both could've won these games together, Crystal," her brother shouts, "But no! You had to leave after one freaking punishment! I can't do anything about that now, sister," "Oh well. This ends now bitch!" she declares. The mutts chase us all now. We all run for our lives. Oh god. Happy place, happy place.

"Climb!" she yells at me. The way the Cornucopia was designed makes it have lots of strong footholds. I can climb pretty fast up the thing. Crystal is right behind me. I pull her up right before the mutts can eat her leg. Chris gets up shortly after, prying mutts from his body. He's covered in blood and bruises. Good. An injured Chris is easier to fight than one that is not.

He doesn't attack us though, which is quite odd. We're all resting until Chris grabs Crystal in a headlock and starts to choke her. I pull out my bow and I'm ready to shoot. "Go ahead," he cries, "shoot and we both go down. The Elemental district won't have a winner at all," I can see Crystal try to pull from his grasp but isn't strong enough. Her lips are turning blue. I thought she was about to drop dead but she doesn't. She takes her hand and draws an 'x' on her brother's.

He realizes it a second after I do but it's too late. My arrow is already lodged into his hand. He let's go of Crystal and screams in pain. He swears a lot. Crystal takes this as the time and pushes her brother off the edge. He lands in the middle of the pile with all the mutts.

We watch for hours of his screaming of agony and pain while eating the leftover food. "How is he not dead yet?" I ask her. She shrugs. I can see our enemy or what is left of him. I don't know what he's saying but his lips form one word; Please. I shake my head. He has done terrible things that I cannot forgive him for. I don't pity him. Mercy will not help this boy now. I load an arrow to my bow, aim, and shoot him straight in the head. His cannon goes off as the sun rises.

"We won," I say to Crystal. She hugs me tightly and cries. The trumpets of victory blare their melodic music. "We have a victor! I present the winner of the Elemental district, Crystal Adelade!" the announcer booms excitedly like every year. I'm so happy for her. "Next time we eat, it'll be at the Capitol, " I tell her. She smiles and we see the hovercraft that will be taking us to our new life of victory.

Author's Note: Hi guys. I'm sorry to say that I think there will be only one more chapter left! I'm going to miss this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it :(! Don't worry, they'll be a sequel.

I also have to say that I'm not pleased with Nya in episodes 27 and 28. It seems that she's falling for Cole. I don't know about you, but I absolutely hate love triangles. I just like it when a person finds who they love. I like my version of Nya better. I'm sorry for another thing. Yeah, I'm not exactly good with writing love stories. I'm just glad A World of Silence turned out good. Anyway, if you want me to write about something just ask! electricblue1214 out. #Peace!


	14. The Finale

The Finale (Chapter 14):

Once we are lifted from the ladder, they lead us to a narrow hallway. Then I see him, pacing the floor, fiddling with his fingers, and looking really nervous. I guess he didn't have acess to watch the finale. I don't care. Once they sneak me into the room, I pounce on him and pull him into a huge hug. "Jay!" I cry, with a big smile on my face. "Nya! Oh my gosh you won!" he grins, lifting me up and spinning me around. I kiss him on the lips and we don't pull away for a long time.

We finally land in the candy colored Capitol and are lead into our headquarters. I find my bedroom and sleep.

I wake up to the sound of cheering and screaming of our names. I'm about to change when I realize how my body changed from the arena. All my burns are gone, even all my hunting scars from over the years. I'm thin but I probably looked worse after I got out of the arena. I can still easily count my ribs though. When I get in the shower, I'm more careful about the buttons I press.

As I head down for breakfast I realize how empty it is. I'm used to having the laughter and noise in the dining room. Jay's not even here to have breakfast with me. Kai comes down the stairs shortly after. "Hello my new victor. How is your new scarred life?" he asks. "Would you shut up Kai?" a familiar voice says to him, "She just got out of the damned arena," "Hi Elizabeth," I say, pulling her into a hug. "Eat your breakfast," she commands, "You have a big day ahead of you," She doesn't have to tell me twice.

They escort me to the Remake Center. Elizabeth tells me to wait in a room while Kai go gets Lloyd. A few minutes later I'm tackled by my prep team and Lloyd. "I knew you could do it," he tells me.

After a few hours of scrubbing, plucking, stinging, and polishing I'm finally ready for my outfit. This one is very different though. Pink lipstick is spread in my lips and light pink blush. I can see the palette is girly, not radiant. A yellow dress that goes down to my knees and white ballet flats are put on me. I can see they're trying to make me look as innocent as possible, not someone who has just one the games. "You're ready," he says.

I'm put on a platform that leads to a stage. What the hell is going on? I've never seen this before. I'm being lifted up to the stage where I see them. Jay, Sapphire, and Crystal all stand before the crowd. Jay takes my hand and we raise our linked fingers up to the cheering crowd. This is the victors interview. There is a couch where all the victors sit. I plop down next to Jay who is in a simple blue shirt, black pants, and boots. He puts and arm around me and kisses my temple. I can hear the whole crowd sigh.

Gail goes over the recap of the whole games and asks us questions. I just sit back and let Jay do all the talking. Then they get to Laurel's death. I can't watch as the spear enters her small body and I shoot Ruby's partner. I know this will haunt me for ages. I can't take when Gail directs the question about her death to me. I hide my face in Jay's shirt. It takes Gail and the rest of them a good ten minutes to coax me out. "Laurel's death was a painful one," is all I answer, "We will all miss her," The buzzer goes off and the interview's done.

I can't sleep. Tomorrow, I'll be back home. Back to my mother. Back to my normal life. Although, this time it won't be normal. Before the games, I had nothing to do with the Capitol. Now I'm all they talk about. I'll have cameras that will be watching my every move, and people who will want me dead. I'll have a new house and buckets of money, and people that love or loathe me. Life is going to be so much different. At least I have my boyfriend and new best friends to help me get through with life. Still, I'm lucky. I finally hit fatigue after awhile.

The next morning I wake up to Elizabeth blowing an air horn. "What the hell?" Jay screams. I laugh at his immaturity. Today, we will be leaving the Capitol and all of it's cruel people. I feel so bad for the children here. I dress up in my red dress and white leggings. I brush my hair and rush downstairs where everyone is waiting. "Took you long enough," Jay teases. I punch his shoulder.

We both meet up with Sapphire and Crystal at the train station. Sapphire is the first one to run up and hug me. "Good job, bitch," she mutters. I laugh. "Promise you'll keep in touch?" she asks. "Promise," I say back to her. She hugs Jay and says goodbye to him. She waves to us before she gets on the train to go back to her district. Crystal comes and says goodbye to both of us before she leaves. I wonder how her mother will deal with her killing her own brother. Knowing the Elemental district, she probably wouldn't care.

Jay and I both step on the train. He kisses my hair as we sit on the couch and watch television on the Capitol channels. We order popcorn and hot chocolate. "Can you believe we won, Nya?" he asks. I peck his lips. "Yes I can, Jay. Yes I can," I tell him. He smiles at me. Oh, how wonderful my messed up life is.

A/N: Nooooo! It's finished! I'll probably have the sequel out by tomorrow or Friday. Thank you guys for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! Shout outs to ForeverDreamer12 and Lya200 for reviewing almost every chapter. I hope I'll see all the heck of you people in the next one, maybe even more!


End file.
